


Write I Shall!

by deepvoidchaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: This is just brainrot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepvoidchaos/pseuds/deepvoidchaos
Summary: ‘Tis a story of the lost art of writing.
Comments: 1





	Write I Shall!

Falling asleep has never felt harder, honestly. I feel tired most of the day but I tend to perk up at night. That’s when I have my most impulsive ideas, like making this.

It’s almost 12:00 and I’m writing this instead of sleeping. To most of you, 12:00 seems like child’s play. I, however, have zero energy regardless of whether I’ve slept or not. I can’t stay up at night and function correctly. Hell, I can’t fucking function in general. My eyes are drooping yet my brain is haywire. I have school in a week, this isn’t good. I need to be sort of awake for that, despite the amount of time I spent sleeping in class. I hate to do it, but it’s the schools fault for starting at 7:30 like oh my god. I have to be out of the house an hour before that. That means I wake up way too early to function. I don’t understand how people function at ungodly hours.  
If you happen to read this, good job! You know my tired brain. An endless stream of barely cohesive thoughts strung together loosely by yarn. It’s like when a computer’s hardware dies but the software works perfectly fine. At least, that’s what it feels like in the moment. I can’t fall asleep normally and I don’t know what I need to get to sleep. During the day, I can just lie down face down on my couch and pass out for a solid 30 minutes. Alas, I have no luxury when it comes to the sleep that keeps me semi functional as a meat sack. I might try sleeping sans pillow and see if that helps.  
Are you enjoying the ramblings of an insanely exhausted man? No? Good. This isn’t to entertain you. This is a study on how I malfunction as a writer. Even with sleep, I can’t keep my eyes open. Who’s fault is that? Oh yeah, mine. I fucking hate my sleeping habits. Like, I can nap for three hours in broad daylight yet my bedroom is too bright at night. Yes, I shut off my lights, if you were wondering. Anyway, imma head to sleep now, see if I can actually do it like a normal fucking human bean. Goodnight sluts.


End file.
